


Beautiful Nightmare

by youandmeinlove



Series: OT fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff, Pre-ESB, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia raises her eyebrow as Han softly speaks her name. Is he dreaming about her?</p><p>Surely not. </p><p>(i.e Leia overhears Han's sleep talking and she is surprised by what she hears.)</p><p>Pre-ESB (minor smut but dream smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

_She’s kissing him. They’re half naked; Leia is above him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her mouth is on his; her arms are round his neck. She’s sighing and making little moans as her tongue moves over his and he’s in heaven. His hands stroke her sides, under her shirt and her lips leave his to say his name._

**_“Han.”_ **

_Han feels a rush of excitement enter his body and he kisses her again, hungry and desperate. The pleasure of hearing her say his name is almost too much._

**_Han_ ** _._

_Not captain, not hotshot._

**_Han_ ** _…_

_Han has never particularly liked his name, never really put any thought into it in fact it’s always just been an identifier… but from her lips it may as well be an arrow in his heart. Her name brings him just as much pleasure, more in fact, because of the woman behind it._

**_Leia._ **

_She’s incredible, stunning, enticing. And he wants her so much he thinks he might die._

**_Leia_ ** _…_

_The underwear is gone. Her body is fully exposed for him to see. She’s beautiful curved and soft and lovely, just like he’s always imagined. His arousal triples at the sight of her body above him. She’s a goddess. He touches her breasts and gently takes a nipple in his mouth, she cries out in a desperate plea of want, grabbing his head and encouraging the movements of his tongue and lips._

**_Leia_ ** _._

_She moves her hips across his, teasing him and he moans his mouth leaving her breast._

**_Leia_ ** _._

_She’s got him. Right now he’ll do anything she asks of him._

_Anything._

**_Leia_ ** _._

_She suddenly reaches between them and grabs his dick from underneath his shorts, he cries out in pleasure as she strokes him. Her eyes never once leave his. He is under her spell, he is enamored, and he is completely in…_

_Another stroke, his underpants are gone now and she is lowering herself onto him. She’s tight and wet and perfect around him and a gasp escapes his throat as she moves above him tantalizingly slowly. He never wants this to stop. She speeds up and his pleasure builds. She says his name and it brings him closer to the edge._

_So close._

**_Leia._ **

****

**_Leia…_ **

****

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

“Leia.” Han mumbles.

 

Leia looks up from her datapad at the sleeping Captain. They’re on a small mission to a low populated planet near Corellia and Han offered to take her. From the base it takes about 24 hours so they’re taking turns to sleep and keep an eye out for any sign of the Empire. Chewie couldn’t come; he caught some bug going around base, as did Luke so it’s just them today. This isn’t particularly a problem but Chewie is always useful to have around on unfamiliar planets and Luke…Well Leia’s gotten used to Luke’s company. She’s only known him a couple years, but she counts him as one of the closest friends she’s ever had. His little puppy love crush on her faded a while ago and she’s glad because she loves Luke but it would seem almost wrong to date him somehow.

 

As much as she denies it, Han has also become one of her most trusted friends. Almost more so than Luke. Sure they have more spats than Leia can count, but truth be told she’s starting to enjoy them. He’s exciting, there’s never a dull moment when she’s around him and she loves it. It’s refreshing.

 

Nobody else treats her like Han does. Luke puts her on a pedestal; Han says she’s high maintenance. He complains he calls her out if she does something that pisses him off, he makes fun of her and flirts incessantly but strangely it puts her at ease. Han makes her feel _human_. He’s her friend, her equal and she likes him more than she’d ever dream of admitting to him. He’d get the wrong impression.

 

She raises her eyebrow as he softly speaks her name again. Is he dreaming about her?

 

Surely not.

 

She watches him as he sleeps, a small frown on his face, curled up in Chewie’s chair like a little boy. She takes a moment to wonder what he was like as a boy, probably just as much as a handful as he is now. She can’t help but smile to herself. He looks a lot more innocent in his sleep with his face relaxed and his usual trusty half smirk nowhere to be seen.

 

He’s still as handsome as ever though.

 

“Oh Leia.” He moans now and Leia feels her face burn.

 

Ok so he’s definitely dreaming about her. And it’s definitely not innocent.

 

Right. This is fine. She can ignore it.

 

She concentrates on the datapad, desperately trying to pay attention to the words of Mon Mothma. _Vader…rebellion…empire_ …

 

“Leia!”

 

Another moan, loader this time.

 

Leia is sure she must be crimson now. She tries to ignore how Han saying her name makes her feel. He usually opts for the nicknames sweetheart, your highness or her personal favorite “your worshipfulness”. The names are safe, they tell her he’s messing around, bantering with her…not fantasizing about her. There’s a few moments of silence and Leia’s body relaxes a little. Perhaps he’s stopped.

 

He turns around, his body facing hers and a smile spreads across his face.

 

“Gods, I love you.” He sighs.

 

She freezes. She’s so shocked by his words that she drops the datapad at her feet.

 

What?

 

She can’t have heard that right. Even if it isn’t aimed at her… though she can’t see how it can not be… Han has never said he loves _anyone_.

 

The Falcon…yes, Chewie in a friend sense…yes. Heck she's even overheard him saying he 'loves' Corellian ale but never a woman. Most _definitely_ not her.

 

He flirts with her, sure. A lot actually but he’s never been _serious_! She’s always thought Han is just messing around with her. Joking, trying to get a rise out of her. She’s never imagined that he’s actually interested in her. She takes a deep breath, considering whether she should wake him. Surely he doesn’t mean what he said. It’s just a dream right?

 

But she can’t stop the fire spreading through her body.

 

What if he does love her?

 

What does that mean?

 

Han is unreliable; lazy, he isn’t attached to anything or anyone or anything. He could leave at any moment, she doesn’t know if he’ll even come back from Jabba after he goes. But if he cares about her… really cares about her…Maybe…

 

No. She can’t.

 

Gods this is complicated.

 

She doesn’t know what to do.

 

She stands, approaching him tentatively and takes a breath. She’s just about plucked up the courage to wake him when she trips and falls across his lap.

 

The damn datapad.

 

Han jolts awake and his eyes widen when he sees Leia, sprawled across his lap, fully clothed.

 

“Leia?” His voice is deep and rough from sleep. Its husky sound sends a chill through Leia’s body. She pushes herself up frantically, her face burning like crazy.

 

“I…I tripped over my…my datapad and I…I’m sorry I woke you!” The words leave her mouth in a flustered jumble as she straightens herself up desperately. Han watches her, his face a picture of confusion and thankfully he seems as embarrassed as she is at their proximity.

 

Then it’s like a light switches on and the blood rushes to his face.

 

“Uh… I wasn’t… I mean…” For once he’s at a loss for words, he swallows and looks up at her. She is avoiding his eye.

 

“Did I say anything?” He asks finally, desperation and fear apparent in his voice.

 

Leia feels her heart thump faster against her ribcage.

 

His dream must’ve been vivid, considering how agitated he is now.

 

Leia takes a breath and composes herself.

 

She’s a princess, she can get through this.

 

“Nothing of any interest.” She lies easily, her diplomat persona shining through instead of her ‘blushing little girl’ one. Her heart still thumps loudly, however.

 

Han coughs uncomfortably and nods to himself.

 

“Good, good.” He looks down at his feet.

 

Leia feels the corners of her mouth twitch as she takes him in. He’s nervous.

 

She’s never seen him nervous. He always seems so sure of himself. Now is her chance to mess with _him_ a little.

 

“You did seem distressed though.” She says forcing a straight face and feigning a concerned expression. Han’s eyes dart up to hers uncertainly.

 

“Was it a nightmare?” She asks him innocently but she knows her eyes are twinkling. Han knows that she knows perfectly well that it was far from a nightmare he was having. She is delighted to see his mouth drop open in surprise.

 

He struggles a few moments to find his voice but when he does some of his familiar Solo confidence has returned.

 

“Know something I don’t princess?”

 

Leia smiles and steps closer to him. Even standing she’s still so short and is only about a centimeter taller than Han when he’s sitting, so their eyes are about level for once. Leia ‘s never really allowed herself the pleasure of examining those eyes, hazel and completely deep. The eyes that have seen so much of the galaxy, seen inside the Imperial Academy, The Alliance, torture, pain but also beauty. She wonders what the most beautiful thing he’s seen is. She considers asking but his eyes studying the depth of hers makes her feel like she already knows the answer and she isn’t sure she’s ready to hear it. Not yet.

 

She yawns and realizes she’s in need of some shuteye herself.

 

“Night, Han.” She says quietly, her gentle tone causes a grin to break out across his face. He’s too damn gorgeous.

 

“No goodnight kiss, your royalness?” Han asks when she begins to turn away, she rolls her eyes.

 

This is something he often says to her before bed and usually she gives him a row but tonight feels different.

 

_Gods, I love you._

 

The words echo through her head and she’s not sure from where they come from. Her memory of him saying those words... or...

 

She leans in and boldly kisses his cheek. A rush of adrenaline fills her body as her lips touch his face, he’s not shaved, the stubble tickles against her lip but she likes it. It reminds her that he’s a man and she feels more like a woman than she has in a while.

 

Who knew that knowing Han has fantasies about her would be such a boost to her self-esteem?

 

When she moves back Han’s eyes are opening and his breathing is labored and she revels in the knowledge that she had that effect on him.

 

This is dangerous territory and she knows they’ll be back to their spats in no time, but she shouldn’t be so reckless.

 

She can’t afford to get too attached to anyone. The Empire’ll only use them against her…the people she cares for and that she can’t stand, she can’t afford to risk anyone else’s lives like that. Not after Alderaan.

 

“Night, Han.” She repeats, more melancholy now.

 

She starts to leave the cockpit when she hears his voice, low and seductive, back to his old self again.

 

“Sweet dreams, Leia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random that came to my head and I had to write.


End file.
